Beat the Parents
by No Satisfaction
Summary: Sort of sequel to Changing Paths. As the name suggests, Sly is about to meet his inlaws, but no one is prepared for the cold war about to heat up.
1. Chapter 1

**Beat the Parents**

**Getting Serious **

It's been nearly a month since the incident in Monaco. When we last left the Cooper Gang (see Changing Paths) they were driving off into the blue. Now it should be said that Sly was in a lot of pain when Bentley had to wrench out the bullet that nearly killed him out of his chest cavity. Now we don't need to go into the gory details so, lets continue. Now after a few days, the heads of Interpol ended up erasing Sly from the active criminal list. Instead, they put him down on his criminal record as retired and rehabilitated, and pretty much begged for Sly and Carmelita back. And soon enough, for the sake of not ending up in jail, they were back on the force. The two were promoted Captains, though the two mainly worked together.

Now the incident in Monaco was kept hush-hush from the branches that weren't affected by the happenings. Well the chief position was for the moment filled in by one of the heads of Interpol until someone competent enough and with enough experience in Interpol could fill it in. With Sly and Carmelita together, jealousy reigned supreme amidst the other officers. Guys were hoping that Sly would be gunned down in a bank robbery and the girls hoped Carmelita would flat out drop dead. But the harder the others tried to break the couple apart, the closer the two got, and thus making things worse.

"Hey Carmelita," asked an Officer Yankovich, sitting on her desk. "When are you gonna lose the zero and get with the hero?"

"I'm already with the hero, you zero!" Carmelita snapped.

"Oh that's cold!" Yankovich yelled. "Damn broad!"

Suddenly there was a tap on Yankovich's shoulder. He turned around and went wide-eyed. _'Oh hell, I'm dead!'_

"I believe you were about to apologize to my girlfriend and promise to leave her alone?" Sly said, crossing his arms and giving a deadly stare.

"Uh-uh-uh, sorry Carmelita, I won't bother you again," the lion said.

"Thank you Yanchovich," Carmelita said.

The lion left, sulking, muttering under his breath "stupid boyfriend" only to have Sly kick the door closed on his tail. Followed then by a "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Now where were we?" Sly smirked, easing up a bit.

"This," Carmelita said, and the two kissed.

Because of the light coming in through the windows, their silhouettes appeared on the frosted glass window of the door, everyone who took notice to them could see the two kissing.

"Disgusting!" Yankovich said.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Carmelita yelled as she banged on the window with her fist.

Everyone cleared away like cockroaches when a light gets turned on.

Now it was widely known that it was Captain Fox's birthday, and Sly had big plans. The next day, a small group of cops arrived at the meeting room for a surprise office party. Now what Carmelita got from those cops isn't vary important but it's important that to know that Sly's gift was opened last.

"What's with this?" Carmelita asked, as she opened a box to find another box.

"Oh, something special," Sly smirked.

After going through over five more boxes, Carmelita finally found a note.

_Carmelita, I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you, but I suggest that you look at me to get your REAL present._

She looked over and saw Sly kneeling down and holding out a small case.

"Carmelita," Sly said. "Will you be my bride?"

"Yes!" Carmelita cried and she watched as Sly slipped the wedding band on her finger.

There was a sigh of awe coming from the rest of the people in the meeting room. Of course, as soon as the party was over, word quickly traveled fast.

For the next few days, Sly would be pummeled with sayings like "Good for you buddy," or "You are so damn lucky!" Carmelita couldn't walk through the halls without going the same way.


	2. UhOh!

**Uh-Oh**

"You do realize that you'll have to tell your parents some time right?" Alexia said.

Carmelita's face went from a pleasant expression to a shocked one. _'Uh-oh! What if they hate him? Hell, dad'll probably try to kill him! I know Sly's charm might win over mom, but dad, oh shit!'_

"Thanks for reminding me!" Carmelita moaned.

"Remember back in high school during our junior year," Alexia smiled. "Remember that guy Ted, how your dad hit him in the elbow with an aluminum baseball bat?"

"Oh damn, must you bring that up?" Carmelita groaned. "It was an accident, a freak baseball accident though, but a horrible accident none the less!"

"Then how come I heard that it was on purpose?" Alexia asked. "I heard it was no accident because he got angry at him, he was the only father who seemed to take things too far. After all, wouldn't a dad get a little crazy over the fact that some guy is…"

"Shut up!" Carmelita snarled. "So my dad's a little crazy, even I admit it!"

"Yeah well how far did Cooper make it?" Alexia smirked.

"Get the hell out! It's none of your business, and besides, we're saving that for marriage!" Carmelita snarled.

"Crap guys!" Sly yelled. "Carmelita is taking me to Cadiz to meet her parents at their summer home!"

"So?" Bentley said. "What could possibly be so problematic with something like that?"

"I've been hearing that he's one cop's badge away from being put in the nut house!" Sly yelped. "I heard he whacked one of Carmelita's high school boyfriends in the elbow with a bat!"

"Maybe he'll be much different around you," Penelope said.

"After all, what dad wouldn't like the guy who's bangin' his daughter?" Murray said, taking no notice to what he just said. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

Everyone was just staring at him in disbelief.

" I'm saving that for marriage," Sly said. "All I can say is that I'm screwed over, because I say one little remark that he doesn't like, and I'll probably be getting something much worse than a smashed elbow."

"Don't worry," Penelope said. "If you need us, we can set up a safe house in Cadiz and help you out."

"Actually Penelope," Bentley said. "We already have a safe house there. Dimitri started a new nightclub, which is fortunately running things within the law, except acting as our base camp for operations there."

"I don't remember ever pulling a job in Cadiz," Murray said, chomping down on a chilidog.

"We haven't Murray," Bentley said. "Yet that is. The rare blue diamond of the crown is making a worldwide tour of museums, and its' going to be at the Cadiz Museum of Natural History. If Sly is going while its' there, we could swipe it."

"Sorry Bentley," Sly notioned. "I can't, because Carmelita's dad runs the entire Spanish Division of Interpol. He controls every Interpol officer in the entire country of Spain! If he found out I had something to do with this, he'd personally book my ass before I could even say 'I do' at the altar. And if he found out that Carmelita knew that I'm still an active master thief, lord knows what he'll do to her!"

So then after a discussion about how the wedding was suppose to go, and a difficult decision on whose going to be the best man (a decision that wasn't decided), Sly went home to his and Carmelita's apartment.

"There getting married" Penelope said, crossing her arms.

Bentley's eyes went wide in a _Oh crap! _expression.

SinceSly and Carmelitanow had raised salaries each, they were able to easily afford a new and larger place to stay as well as a new car.

"Where have you been?" Carmelita asked, kissing Sly as he entered the apartment.

"Oh, I've been talking to the gang, apparently they want to pull off some job while we're in Cadiz, and by the way, Dimitri opened a new, but legal, nightclub there, so I figured we might get some discounts on the owner's expense." He smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Well I hope you're not too nervous to sleep when we get under way tomorrow," Carmelita said, sitting next to Sly, only to notice that he had fallen asleep. So she pulled over a blanket onto the both of them and joined him in a deep sleep.


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Meeting the Parents**

The next day, Sly and Carmelita packed and put their bag in the back of one of their cars. The new car was also a sports car too. It was a Lotus Esprit, with some modifications made by the gang, which also Carmelita didn't know about. Sly was behind the wheel.

"Only my mom knows about the visit," Carmelita said. "And even she doesn't know about what's going on between you and me."

"That's very reassuring," Sly said, voice filled with sarcasm. "I'm sure I won't get bashed in the elbow with a bat!"

"Enough with that!" Carmelita growled. "That was one guy alright"

"You're right," Sly said. "He'll probably knock the back of my skull inwards."

Carmelita punched Sly in the shoulder. It didn't hurt though.

For the next two days, Sly and Carmelita drove through France and Spain, finally reaching Cadiz. Cadiz was a seaside town, and it was by the sea that the Fox Family summer residence was. The house wasn't very big, but had two floors and a basement. The couple pulled up the gravel driveway to the house. Coming out of the front doors were two, older looking couple.

"I'll get the bags," Sly said. He was obviously nervous.

"Fine, I'll soften them up," Carmelita sighed; she then kissed him.

Carmelita stepped out of the car and went running to her parents. Sly watched as the two foxes hugged and kissed their daughter.

Juan Fox, a stunning looking fox in his forties, was division manager of Interpol's Spanish Division. That meant he literally controlled every cop in Spain and Spanish territories, including even Portugal. His wife, Maria Fox, who had many features that Carmelita appeared to have gotten from, including the blue-black hair, used to be an Interpol chief, until she resigned and had four children.

"Oh Carmelita it's good to see you!" Mr. Fox said, hugging his little girl.

"Oh I can't wait for the surprise!" Mrs. Fox said, and then she noticed the ring on Carmelita's finger. "Look at the size of that diamond! Wait! That means your…"

"…ENGAGED!" Mr. Fox finished. He face was contorted in disbelief. "And who the hell is that?"

Mr. Fox watched as Sly got out of the car and pulled the bags out from the front trunk.

"Mom, dad," Carmelita said, as Sly came up to them. "I want to introduce you to my fiancé, Sly Cooper!"

"Nice to meet you," Sly said, taking Mrs. Fox by the hand and kissing her knuckles. "And nice to meet you." He shook ahnds with Mr. Fox, who seemed to squeeze harder and harder as he stared into space. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry" Mr. Fox said as he snapped back to reality. "So you are the lucky guy who's snagged by beloved daughter?"

"Uh, yeah," Sly said, he didn't like how that question was asked.

While Carmelita gave Sly a tour of the house, Mr. and Mrs. Fox talked about their future son in law in their bedroom.

"Great, just great," Juan said in a pissed off manner. "My little girl is getting married!"

"I thought it would make you happy," Maria said, crossing her arms in disgust at her husband's behavior.

"Well she couldn't find some fox to get hitched to?" Juan said.

"Look, he's just a raccoon so what?" Maria said sitting on the bed.

"SO WHAT?" Juan nearly yelled. "HE'S A COOPER! HE"S THE DAMN OFFSPRING OF THAT BASTARD WHO NEARLY GOT ME FIRED FOR NOT CATCHING HIM! HE'S A CRIMINAL!"

"Criminal or no criminal," Maria growled. "I like him, he's charming, and he's making our daughter happy. So if I even smell a hint of you trying to scare him away, or wreck this soon to be marriage, so god help you!"


	4. Big Uneasy

**Big Uneasy**

"So where are you from?" Maria asked at the dinner table.

"I'm from Paris," Sly said. "Or at least from a farm just outside of Paris. And then I moved into Paris when I was old enough to live on my own. Or that's at least what my dossier says."

"Sly's still recovering from amnesia from nearly a month ago," Carmelita said, trying to make Sly's comment sound more realistic.

"Really," Juan said, he still had an un-amused look on his face.

"So tell me," Maria butted in, casting an evil eye at her husband. "So how did you two meet?"

"Uh well, I can remember starting off as her partner, becoming her equal when I was promoted to Inspector," Sly said, taking a bite out of the lasagna he had on his plate.

"Anyway," Carmelita said, noticing her father giving a skeptical look. "There was this jailbreak at headquarters and they got away, but not before Sly here got in pursuit of them by motorcycle."

"And the last thing I can remember about that chase was a guy firing off a bazooka," Sly said. "And then I remember waking up in the hospital in the intensive care ward a day later."

"That's horrible!" Maria said.

"Anyway, then he made a full recovery and asked me to the police ball," Carmelita said. "And the rest is history."

"How come you didn't go with anyone else Carmelita?" Juan said.

"JUAN!" Maria scolded.

"Because sir, I wasn't like all those other morons who keep their brain in their pants," Sly said.

"What he said pretty much," Carmelita shrugged. "He was one of the only guys in my department who didn't sexually harass their co-workers who had the guts to ask me out despite knowing I might say no."

"Please excuse me," Juan said, getting out of his seat and leaving the room.

"You'll have to forgive him, he hasn't been himself lately," Maria said.

'_I'd hate to know the real him in a dark alley' _Sly thought.

"It's okay Mrs. Fox," Sly said.

"Please, call me Maria."

Meanwhile, out in the front yard, Juan snuck out to Sly's car, and carefully picking the lock, managed to open the door. There didn't seem to be anything incriminating in there, just some non-standard features, including satellite radio and navigation console. He checked the CD organizer sitting in the basket on the center dash. Nothing there. _'Hm, maybe this Cooper guy is a reformed man.'_ And then he accidentally hit one of the buttons for the monitor on the dash and on it was the Cooper Gang logo. _'Or maybe he's pullin' the wool o'er my eyes!'_


	5. More Family to Love

**More Family to Love**

The next morning, everyone woke up to find Sly making breakfast. He had prepared homemade French toast with powdered sugar, toast with a side of preserves, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Morning everyone," Sly said as he set down a bunch of glasses of orange juice on the table.

"You did all this?" Maria said.

"Yeah!" Sly answered, heading back into the kitchen. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Carm, you hit the jackpot here," Maria enthusiastically muttered to Carmelita. "I'll take mine decaf!"

"Black with cream!" Juan said.

"Regular with sugar!" Carmelita said.

The group had just finished breakfast and Sly had just settled down for a nap in the guest bedroom when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Carmelita said as she went for the front door.

There was a scream. Sly was startled and turned around to see the foyer filling up with more foxes!

"What are you doing here?" Carmelita said in a surprised but gleeful expression.

"I invited them!" Maria said as she entered the living room. "When I heard you were coming down for a visit, I figured why not have a family reunion for this special occasion!"

"MOM!" Carmelita wined. "But still…"

"So what's the surprise?" One of the foxes said, he was a male.

Carmelita held up her hand to flash off her engagement ring. Everyone suddenly went into shock.

"No way!" a female fox said. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Hold on, I'll go get him," Carmelita said, heading for the bedroom.

Sly, finding out there was company, quickly pulled on a dress shirt and coat, but wore it in a casual way. He then headed for the landing, jumped up on the rail, and rail slid down into the foyer and into Carmelita, who then straitened his collar.

"Everyone, I want you meet my future husband, Sly Cooper," Carmelita said, leading Sly into the living room.

Everyone was just in shock. Carmelita was going to marry _the_ Sly Cooper? He was a legend as both a criminal and as a cop!

"Hello everyone!" Sly said.

Carmelita then began introducing everyone. Her oldest brother Julio, chief of the Interpol Headquarters in Madrid, then her older sister Eliza, who was CEO of Tech Essentials Inc., an international technical company that, ironically, unknowingly supplies some of the latest in electronic hardware ranging from computer chips to super computers with mainframes the size of laptops, and finally there was the youngest son, Carmelita's younger brother, Enrique, who was division manager of Tech Essentials Inc.

"So who owns the Lotus?" said Julio. "I'm guessing you Cooper?"

"Yeah, that's my car," Sly bragged. "Had some friends tune it up for me. They stuck in a smaller engine with more power and made room for a backseat."

After an informal lunch, Sly announced that he needed to some errands in town.

"Here, why don't we come," Carmelita said.

"All right," Sly said. "I just hope none of your get carsick."

Everyone buckled up, Sly and Carmelita were in the front seats, and everyone crammed into the back.

"Okay, you might want to hold on to something," Sly said with enthusiasm.

"What are you talking…?" Eliza scoffed. But she didn't finish her sentence.

Because right then and there, Sly hit the gas and the car sailed at high speed in reverse down the driveway. As soon as they reached the end, everyone realized they were driving backwards facing a semi! It went on like this until they reached town, where then, Sly steered the car though the space underneath a passing semi trailer, did a one-eighty and parked.

Julio right afterwards spent the next couple of minutes driving the porcelain bus into a trashcan.

"What are we doing parked in front of the Thunder Beak Nightclub?" Eliza asked.

"Because Eliza," Sly commented, heading to the front doors. "I have to talk with an old pal, who happens to own the joint."

"NO WAY!" Enrique said; his face filled with joy. "You mean to tell me that you are friends with the owner of THE hottest nightclub in all of southern Spain!"

"That's right!" Sly said, opening the doors. "I'll meet you guys here at two, okay?"

"So Carmelita, we have about an hour and a half to kill, what should we do?" Eliza said, looking at her younger sister.

"Well, if I know Sly," Carmelita said. "He's probably making arrangements for when he forces us to come here. So I suggest we go shopping for a new dress! The guys can, do whatever they want." She looked towards Julio and Enrique.

"We might get something done if he'd just stop upchucking!" Enrique said, looking at Julio who was once again launching his lunch into the trashcan.

And then finally, the four siblings split into two groups and went separate ways.


	6. Benefit of the Doubt

**Benefit of the Doubt**

Juan went to town on Sly's stuff, searching for anything that could be used against him. He dug through his bags, but to no avail. But then he pulled out a laptop.

"JUAN!" Maria yelled, seeing her husband rummaging through Sly's stuff. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Maria, he's a thieving 'coon!" Juan said. "I'll prove it to you. He has an active account on Thief Net, THIEF NET WOMAN!"

Maria pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. "Oh yeah look at this!"

Juan looked at it. It said:

Captain Cooper, you have been assigned to monitor activity on Thief Net with the intentions of determining which criminals for Interpol to be using its resources on as well as determining the current and future whereabouts of these criminals including the remaining members of the Cooper Gang (No relation to you keep in mind). You are to assume the identity of a criminal by means of an active account on Thief Net.

"Son of a bitch!" Juan said. "Damn! I thought I had him. Fine Maria, I'll give him the benefit of a doubt, but mark my words, I'll be watching him."

"Man, that is FINE on you girl!" Eliza said, as Carmelita came out of her dressing room. "You sure you can afford that? Cause the tag says six hundred euros!"

"Oh, I know I can pay for this," Carmelita said, going back into the dressing room. She then came back out in her normal cloths. "And I definitely know that Sly's gonna like this!" She said as she paid for it.

"Yo bro, long time no seeing," Dimitri said as he greeted Sly in his office. "Like the bling, looks like an engage…wait! You sly Cooper you! Who you shinin'?"

"Just someone you'll know, just that you didn't get on the right path with her," Sly said. "A certain Carmelita Fox!"

"WHAT?" Dimitri yelped, falling backwards in his chair. "You hitchin' up to that loco babe who bust'in me twice? Ruined me? Well good for, our pals are here too at the moment."

Dimitri motioned Sly to follow him to the concert hall. The nightclub was pretty much like the one in Paris, except this time it wasn't there for the purpose of getting the city to induce large amounts of illegal spice. The place had café type area with bars, a disco area, which made up most of the building, a stage for short plays, and a concert hall for bands. Sly was led into the concert hall, where up on stage was the rest of the gang.

"I thought I said that there's no heist," Sly said, getting up on stage.

"Relax Sly," said someone new. "We're here to help grease the wheels with your future father-in-law"

"Tanner, good to see you," Sly said.

Tanner was an inside man for the Cooper gang. He was kept secret from even Sly himself. Tanner proved to be a valuable asset in the past by helping Sly take down the Krakow Brothers and a rogue Interpol officer named McBride.

"They here to make you greasy sweet to your soon be father," Dimitri said.

"Do you still play?" Tanner said, tossing a guitar to Sly.

"You bet I do," Sly said.

An hour later, everyone squeezed back into the Lotus.

"Your not driving again is you?" Julio wined in a shocked expression.

"I sure am boy!" Sly said in a southern accent; a smile on his face.


	7. The Thunder Beak

**The Thunder Beak**

The car pulled into the driveway. At least this time Julio managed to stomach the intense driving. As Sly and Carmelita went inside, Julio struggled out of the car to be greeted by his dad.

"What's wrong son?" Jose said.

Suddenly, Julio puked, and right on Jose's shoes too!

"Son of a Bitch!" Jose said, in a pissed but calm mood.

"Julio, since when did you eat spaghetti?" Enrique said in a puzzled look.

Carmelita quickly shoved her dress into the closet. Sly then came in. He noticed that something was amiss among his stuff. _'That's not where I left my laptop, or at least that's not the position I left it in'._ He then checked the laptop. _'Yep, Mr Fox has been here._' He then pulled out his letter. _'Aha! Good thing I made this up! And to think I would have thought Jose wouldn't have fallen for it, much less need it!'_

Everyone was set for the trip to the Thunder Beak nightclub. Everyone was dressed nicely, but the only person missing was Carmelita.

"You guys go on ahead," Sly said. When everyone filed out to go to the cars, Sly went looking for Carmelita.

As soon as he entered the foyer, he heard a, "Looking for me?"

Sly looked up to the second story landing and saw Carmelita rail sliding down the banner towards him. Sly caught her in his arms.

"Oh my, y-y-you l-look…" Sly was flabbergasted. He hadn't seen her look this good ever, not even at Rajan's party.

Carmelita pressed her index finger to Sly's lips. "Quiet, let's get going."

"Hold it!" the bouncer at the entrance yelled, getting in the group's way into the nightclub. "No one get's in unless your on the list, and if your not, you're gonna have to wait in line."

"Your harshin' da vibe bro," Dimitri said to the bouncer as he came out of the nightclub. "Theys with me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the bouncer said, his face frowning as if he was in despair. "Go on in."

The nightclub was alive with partying. The place was crowded.

"Get everyone in the concert hall in fifteen minutes," Sly said out loud to Carmelita. "I have a surprise."

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was in the crowded concert hall. Something was going down and everyone wanted to know what Sly was up to. And then it happened. The curtain lifted and there on stage was the entire Cooper gang, but all them disguised, with the exception of Sly.

For the next hour, everyone cheered, except Jose, at the gang as they played an arrangement of songs. At least twice did Jose actually bother to cheer, but with little enthusiasm.

"You bros put big bling in my wallet!" Dimitri said, as he approached the gang. "I want you guys to let me shine you all at my new nightclub opening in Paris! I call it CG!"

"I'll have to think about it," Sly said, placing his guitar in its rack. "But right now, I got me some party to be had." That last part he spoke in the same accent as what Dimitri's was.

"Oh my god, that was FANTASTIC!" Enrique said with much enthusiasm.

"Is that why you have been sneaking out?" Carmelita said.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Maria said. She must have been talking about the neat guitar solo he had.

"I'll have to admit, you were amazing," Jose said blandly.

"Well that's all you'll hear tonight!" Sly said. "So now…IT'S TIME TO PARTY!"

"It's obvious you're my partner!" Carmelita said, grabbing Sly by his arm and pulling him to an empty space on the disco dance floor.

For the next hour or so, Sly and Carmelita pretty much owned the dance floor to a point where eventually, they were surrounded by a small circle of onlookers, who were applauding to nearly every fresh move the two busted out.

"They sure look like they should be together," Maria said to Jose, watching the couple from a second story bar.

"I guess, though they would look like they'd be truly perfect if he were a fox," Jose said, taking a sip of his bloody mary. "Though still, your right."

After a while, Sly and Carmelita joined them at the bar. Eventually so did everyone. Julio and Enrique, being unmarried, found it easy to find dance partners, and were reluctant to leave them.

"We're gonna head home," Carmelita said, setting down her unfinished cocktail. "Too many guys have been making a move on me."

"All right, but we're staying for a little bit longer, here," Maria said, tossing Sly a pair of keys. "Those are for the house."

Jose had just neared the bathroom when he noticed the door to the backstage of the concert hall was open and there were voices.

"Do you think he's on the parents' good graces?" said a large pink hippo.

"The mother definitely," said a blond haired mouse.

"The dad seemed a little wary, what do you think Tanner?" said a green turtle; he was in a wheel chair.

"I'll say that he's won over everyone's heart except that dad's," said a lean doberman. "I just hope that Sly grows on him enough that he lacks in the overexcitement that would come to a cop if Sly tells him."

Jose heard footsteps and left. _'Tell me what? Something is up with him!'_

About fifteen minutes later, everyone piled into the house, silently, but still slightly drunk and exhausted. As they entered the living room, everyone went completely into 'silent run'.

"Isn't that sweet," Eliza smiled.

"Those two really do love each other," Maria added.

On the couch, slept Sly, and in his arms were Carmelita, she too asleep. Julio pulled out a blanket from a closet and gently placed it on top of them. And then everyone went to bed, their hearts warmed up by the scene they saw.


	8. Cop on the Edge Pt 1

**Cop on the Edge! Part un**

"Sit down Sly," Jose said, motioning Sly to a seat in front of his private study desk. "You know, we both aren't too different. We both are cops, we both love Carmelita, except I love her as a daughter, and you, I don't want to hear about what you too do when you're both alone."

"Sorry, but Carmelita and me don't do that, if I know what you mean," Sly said.

Suddenly, Jose pulled out a silenced pistol and laid it out on the desk. "You know, this is my very first police weapon?"

"No, I didn't know," Sly said, swallowing hard. "And actually sir, I don't like how your trying to scare me. You can't possibly stop Carmelita and I from loving each other."

"Not unless I kill you!" Jose said in a very serious tone. Sly went rigid and wide-eyed. "Just kidding, I was just joking, come on laugh, laugh, THIS IS NOT AN OPTION!"

Sly began to chuckle, but was still freaked out. "Still, you do something and everyone will come looking for me."

"Yeah? WELL THEY'RE NOT GONNA FIND YOU!" Jose said, in that serious tone once again. Sly once again went into his panic stance. "See now that was another joke, you need to laugh at these, so laugh…I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT AN OPTION!"

Sly began once more at the fake laugh try.

"Now what do you think of me," Jose said. "I mean really, the truth. Just tell me."

"You really want to know what I think about you?" Sly asked.

"Yeah."

"To begin with, can we do this WHEN you don't have a gun within arms reach?"

"How about you DO what the guy with the gun tells you!"

"Fine, I'm just gonna put it out there," Sly swallowed, he was still a little freaked out. "You can take it, or if you don't want it, just don't send it back in the form of a bullet…I think your damn crazy, and need to be in a mental institution rather than in an office with maybe a dozen guns at his disposal. I think life for you hasn't exactly turned out right for you, and your afraid of losing your only unmarried daughter. You aren't the same with Julio and Enrique because you think they'll be just fine, and you're the same with Eliza because she already has a man, but your different with Carmelita. To you, she's daddy's little girl because she hasn't married like her sister. She continues to follow the family business of working through the ranks of Interpol."

Juan looked in slight shocked. Never once had he heard someone speak to him like that, but Sly wasn't finished.

"Your scared that Carmelita won't find the right man. The only problem is that she's isn't having trouble finding a man to suit her, it's you trying to find the right man that suits you to be with Carmelita. You're afraid that she might give up everything. But she's not. She's gonna keep on going. She's not gonna give up. I love her. And she loves me. And if that's something that you can't understand, then maybe you should TRY to understand."

Sly got up and walked out the door, leaving Juan to mull over what he had been told. But yet he didn't seem to get it. He didn't let it in.

"Carmelita," Sly said, pulling Carmelita into the bedroom. "I can't marry you, at least not without clearing my conscience. I have to tell everybody the truth. I have to tell them that I faked my amnesia and that I'm still a very active master thief, so I think maybe you should go back to Paris, because I anticipate that this estate will be going to hell in a hand basket."

"Sly, I'm not leaving alright? They're my family so I'm gonna be there at your side when your secret is no longer a secret."

"Thanks Carm," Sly said.

"Besides, I'm your blood type."


	9. Cop on the Edge Pt 2

**Cop on the Edge! Part Deux**

"Everyone, we have something to tell you," Sly said as he and Carmelita walked into the living room.

Everyone gave them a serious look.

"I know my police file said I had amnesia, but the truth is that I faked it," Sly said.

"He did it for me," Carmelita added. "He loved me, but there was no other way for any of this to happen."

"I am still very much the active master thief you've heard about, I just couldn't go to the alter with this on my chest. Sorry everyone for deceiving you."

Maria looked back at everyone, who had a surprised look. "Didn't see that coming!"

Suddenly, the surprised look on Juan's face turned to an angry and hate filled expression. He got up and went to the ornate desk at the corner of the room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a gun and stuck the magazine in.

'_How many guns does this guy have?'_

But by the time Juan turned around to fire, the only thing left of Sly was his feet disappearing down the laundry chute. Juan quickly reached the stairs into the basement, but the door wouldn't budge.

"KNOCK KNOCK SLY COOPER, HERE COMES YOUR FATHER-IN-LAW COMING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

But by the time he managed to get into the basement there was no trace of him, he then heard some scuffling and ran to the other side of the basement, where he saw one of the windows that leads from the basement to outside flapping.

'_Damn coon's outside!'_

Finally, this time Juan got to fire his gun. He shot three rounds at Sly as he was chased around the house. But they all missed. Sly went running for the lotus, and nearly made it when Juan fired a bullet into his back. Sly found it so painful he didn't realize Julio jumping out from behind the Lotus who then punched him in the face. _(Remember, Julio works at Interpol just like his dad.)_

"Good job Julio!" Juan said. "Slap the cuffs on him!"

Julio looked at Sly. There was a small trickle of blood coming out from beneath him, and another trickle of blood coming from his nose. Julio then looked over to the house where everyone else had gathered. Even from this distance he could see the tears in Carmelta's eyes.

"DO IT!" Juan yelled.

"No father," Julio said. "This raccoon, as a thief he may be, is going to be your son-in-law, and my brother-in-law, and I'm just fine with that. He make's my sister happy, and I haven't ever seen her this happy, well, ever. Dad, if you can't see past your black and white, then maybe you should at least give my sister the courtesy of letting her live with the man, in this case a raccoon, who makes her happy."

Then those few words Sly said a few hours ago finally reached him.

You're scared that Carmelita won't find the right man. The only problem is that she's isn't having trouble finding a man to suit her, it's you trying to find the right man that suits you to be with Carmelita. You're afraid that she might give up everything. But she's not. She's gonna keep on going. She's not gonna give up. I love her. And she loves me. And if that's something that you can't understand, then maybe you should TRY to understand.

Juan, his face turning into a sorrow filled expression, dropped his gun, and bent over to help Sly up.

"Come on son," Juan said to Sly as he looped Sly's arm around his shoulder to help him walk. "We need to patch up your back. I don't want a half dead raccoon to meet my daughter at the alter!" Everyone smiled, even Juan.

* * *

A/N To all those that noticed that the name of the dad changed, that's my bad. I've been busy so I've been getting names mixed up. But I hope you havn't been too confused. Sorry. 


End file.
